


trying to push this problem up the hill (when it's just too heavy to hold)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Season 2, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May has a lot to think about. She only thought she wanted to do it alone.For the anon prompt MayDaisy+ collarbone kissTitle from "Let It Go" by James Bay





	trying to push this problem up the hill (when it's just too heavy to hold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post 'Face My Enemy' in s2, when May gets her heavy orders from Coulson. Despite him being whats on her mind, this fic is def a MaySkye not Philinda fic. So if this isn't you're thing, hit the back button and no harm no foul

It’s well past midnight now, closer to the next dawn than the last sundown. She’d tried to sleep of course, but it didn’t work. Her legs are tired enough that she is sitting down now, but her mind is still churning, turning over the awful thoughts like shoes in a dryer.

_I need you to forget all that, and kill me as ordered._

_I’m not getting better._

_It’s time to deal with reality._

_Hard choices are coming. I need you to make this one for me._

She had already tried all her usual tricks to wear herself out. She’d snuck out of bed again. Run a few laps around the hangar. Worked up a sweat with a punching bag. Stayed up a little longer. But she’d already known sleep was a lost cause.

May tips her face up towards the spray and tries to stop _thinking_. She’s not sure how long she’s been in here at this point, since the hot water in their base is fueled by gas lines, not fed from a tank. The only thing that could make her shower turn cold would be if she actually used up decades of gas in a single night. She could probably sleep here if she could just get comfortable.

_Nostalgia’s fine, but then life happens. It’s time to deal with reality._

_Hard choices are coming._

_Kill me as ordered._

May lowers her head again and sighs.

No one should be awake at this hour. No one should be coming in for a shower. So the first thing May feels at the sound of the bathroom door squeaking open is tired annoyance. She closes her eyes and puts her head back against the tile wall, realizing the running shower is hardly subtle but still hoping no one will call her presence out.

“You planning to stay there all night?” a gentle voice finally says on the other side of the curtain.

May doesn’t answer, but she does take the hand that slips between the curtain and the shower wall, not pulling but holding on tight. Skye’s hand tightens slightly around hers before withdrawing, and May can hear the faint sounds of clothing hitting the floor before the curtain parts again and allows the rest of Skye in.

May doesn’t move from the floor, aware of how pitiful she must look but unable to hide it at this point. Skye doesn’t try to pull her up though, just sits down beside her, their sides pressed against each other within the small space. May sighs, leaning her head back against the tiles and closing her eyes again.

“Can you talk about it?” Skye asks softly, lacing her fingers into May’s.

_Hard choices are coming._

_It’s time to deal with reality._

_I need you to forget all that and kill me as ordered._

May shakes her head. This is her burden alone to bear.

She’s grateful for the shower spray that hides the few tears that escape as she clenches her jaw to keep a sob locked tight below her throat. Skye doesn’t say anything else, just lets go of May’s hand and pulls the rest of her into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to the fresh burns on her collarbone and then another against May’s temple.

Outside of this space, reality is waiting. But now reality is here too, reminding her that whatever is coming next, she won’t be facing it alone.

 _I’ll find a way,_ she’d promised before, through gritted teeth.

 _We’ll find a way,_ she amends now, as she hangs her hands from Skye’s arm and holds on tight.


End file.
